Jacksepticeye
Sean William McLoughlin (born February 7, 1990), known on YouTube as Jacksepticeye or just as Jack, is an Irish YouTuber who does videos on video games and occasionally Vlogs. He is self-proclaimed as the "most energetic video game commentator on YouTube". He currently has 5 million+ subscribers, ~2 Billion+ views, and 1.7 thousand+ videos. Jack refers to himself as the last remaining Bossatronio from the planet Bossatron. He does various series on games, which each episode of a particular series is spaced out a few videos from each other. Some examples for series are The Sims 4, Subnautica, and Happy Wheels. One of the two non-video-game series he does is reading comments, where he responds to people's comments on YouTube and Twitter(and sometimes tumblr). He calls himself and his fans bosses, but always refers to himself as the superior boss. He does not have a name for his fan base because he recognizes his fans as individuals, not one. He is the biggest boss of all. His favorite food is cookies and cake. If you want a painting call 1-800-jackaboy. (Only fans who watch his recent videos will get that reference.) Quotes *"Top of the morning to you laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and welcome to Game! " ( Intro) *"Hello! All you beautiful people out there, my name is Jacksepticeye." (Old intro) *"Hey hey guys,what is going on? I am back for another___________." (First intro) *"Any form of criticism." (Directed at Billy) *"SCREW YOU BILLY!!!" (When Billy dies, gets injured, or Billy kills him)(At random times when Billy is seen) *"Speeeeeed is keeeey!" (In Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount and Skate 3 and pretty much every game where speed is related) *"OH HI EUNICE!!!...... I LOVE YOU" (In Bully, whenever the female character "Eunice" passes by) *''Calm your tits of a character/person!'' (Whenever someone is in panic, even if it's a male) *"GO BILLY, GO GO GO!!!" (When he does a level needing speed in Happy Wheels) *"It'/Is too far. (When he fails at a spikefall in Happy Wheels) *"NOTHING STOPS....THE SQUATCH!!!!" (When he uses the "Sasquatch" in Turbo Dismount) *"OOOOOWWWWW PINK LIGHTNING" (When he uses the pink tricycle in Turbo Dismount) *"YOLO BITCHES!" (When he does something reckless) *"Blasphemy, of the highest order!" (When he makes a mistake) *"LIKE A BOSS!" (when he gets a difficult thing done) *"Thread the needle!" (When he attempts something that requires precision) *"When in doubt, Segway Steve!" (When he is doing a spikefall with Segway Steve in Happy Wheels) *"LOOK AWAY CHILDREN!!! (Covers web cam)" (When he sees something that is inappropriate for kids) *"GOOO JACKY BOY!!!" (When he starts a level with Mr. Dismount in Turbo Dismount) *"Flips for days!" (When Jack sees a character (in any game) doing flips) *"FUCKA YOU, GAME!" (When he has either outsmarted a game or when he is pissed off at a game) *"I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES!" (Whenever there is a creepy girl in a game) *"And a hop, and a skip, and away we go!" (in Happy wheels, usually when using Pogo Pete or Segway Steve) *"FUCK IT!" (When he fails at something) *"Look at this sexy beast!" (Usually in Kerbal Space Program, when he creates something he labels as beautiful/majestic) *"Hey Ma!... Ma!! what is happening while pointing finger at screen! 'S awesome...! (When he sees/does something crazy going on in game) *"TWISTY NIPPLE FRESHNESS!/TWISTY FRESH NIPPLES!" (When he is excited about something) *"Well that does it for this episode of on screen!/Well I'm going to leave this episode here! If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! Aaand, high fives all around! (does two high fives in the air while making high five sounds). But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!" (Outro) *"BALLS? I LOVE BALLS!" (When something mentions balls or when he does anything involving balls (As in circles)) *"Limber, loose, RUBBER GOOSE!" (In Happy Wheels in a level where you have to move a lot, such as ball falls and jet falls) *"Slinkey dink!" (When he does a Slinkey-like motion in any sort of game) *"GO JACKY BOYYYY!" (In Turbo Dismount, when using his face on a character at the beginning of a level) *"STEEEEEEEEVE" (In Happy Wheels when playing as Segway Steve and he fails a spikefall) *''OFF ROADING BITCHESSSS!'' (When usually in GTA V he goes off roading in his car) *"+1 BICEPS" (whenever strength is involved) *" 'TICKY BOMB! " (When he is playing GTA V and throws a Sticky Bomb) *"You SACK O' TITS!" (In Happy Wheels and Turbo Dismount whenever his character fails at something) *Jack also uses the word "Formidable" in normal vocabulary *"BOOPER DOOPER!" (said at random, usual at the end of his videos) Category:People